


Charles' Fantasies

by ArwenKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: My friend asked me to write this for him, so here.
Kudos: 1





	Charles' Fantasies

If I could finally get my hands on you, my fingers would be in your hair, and my mouth would fight yours until your lips and face flushed red. 

Next I’d grab the hem of your shirt and greedily tear it off your from the bottom up. The look of your body could practically make me fly, but I wouldn’t let myself stay looking at the sight for too long. 

First, I’d rub my hand up your body until I reached your breast, giving it a soft but forceful grip. Before pinching your nipple and twisting it, to hear the noises you’d make. The soft ‘oh’s and bitten back whimpers, every noise you can make I want to hear.

I’d take your chin in my hand, forcing your mouth to open as my other hand came up to squeeze at your throat, and I’d spit down your throat just to see you swallow it. 

Next I would trail kisses, with mixed bites and nips to your skin, down to your nipples and I would take one into my mouth. I’d gingerly roll the bud between my teeth, licking the tip as I ran my hands over your exposed skin.

After leaving small bites around your breasts, I’d give your neck a small squeeze before running down your body to your waist. Next, my hands would skim softly across your skin, bringing out goosebumps and making you shiver with the idea alone of what I’d do next. My hand would trace downwards and come right above your clitoris, lightly touching it over your panties. 

And again. 

As I trace my finger down your chest from your neck, I would skim across your skin until stopping just before where I know you desperately want me to touch. I’d flick my eyes up to yours, making you plea with me to move forwards, and I’d relish in the animalistic needs in your shaky breaths. 

I’d come right up to your neck, breathing hotly on you, as I slowly trace my finger down your vulva to make you shiver. Then finally I would take your panties off. 

Next I’d drop to my knees, while forcing yours apart. I’d make a trail of kisses from your right ankle up to your inner thigh, then stop. Then I’d do the same treatment to your other leg. All while breathing hotly all over your skin, bringing out goosebumps as well as shudders, and tracing your sensitive spots lightly with my finger tips.

And once you were twitching and squirming under my touch, I’d finally give you a little mercy. First your belly gets a little kiss, then a little more downwards, and then a little lower. Finally coming to a stop just above your hard little clitoris.

Sticking my tongue out, I give it a small probe and no doubt feeling your legs jump in reaction. Then I’d give you another minute of unbearable nothingness, besides the sight of my head just between your legs. 

But I’m not sure I could hold myself back much longer after that.

I’d grab your waist, and pull you forwards. With the better angle my tongue could easily find its way into your vaginal opening. And as I treasure the wet walls around my tongue, I’d look up into your eyes as they grew even darker with newfound desire. 

Then I’d stop once more. Just before you may have climaxed, left with just the absent feeling of my mouth on you and your shaky body. I’d let you squirm for a minute before sticking one finger into you.

And if you try and buck yourself down onto the digit, I’d make sure to keep still. When you’ve calmed down I’ll insert another. Right against that sweet, sweet spot just inside of you. 

I’d then move to suck on your clitoris, as I pumped my fingers into you slowly. I’d take good care to hit and rub at that nice spot up there with each insertion. All the while I’d run circles around your clitoris, rubbing it in all the right ways. 

As I sped up, you’d grow in volume. Soon enough, you wouldn’t care who heard you. Soon enough, you wouldn’t care if someone saw you. 

I’d increase my movements until your legs shook, and your head was thrown back. I’d fuck you with my fingers, and suck on your clitoris, until you’ve came so hard your back arched forwards.

But I wouldn’t stop just yet. 

No. I’d increase the pace, and rub you harder with my mouth, and I’d keep it up until you came again.

And only when you’re panting, sweaty, and a mess, will I let you up.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write this for him, so here.


End file.
